The Simpsons
The Simpsons is an American animated sitcom created by Matt Groening for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series is a satirical parody of a middle class American lifestyle epitomized by its family of the same name, which consists of Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. The show is set in the fictionalhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human_condition town of Springfield and parodies American culture, society, television, and many aspects of the human condition. The family was conceived by Groening shortly before a solicitation for a series of animated shorts with the producer James L. Brooks. Groening created a dysfunctional family and named the characters after members of his own family, substituting Bart for his own name. The shorts became a part of The Tracey Ullman Show on April 19, 1987. After a three-season run, the sketch was developed into a half-hour prime time show and was an early hit for Fox, becoming the network's first series to land in the Top 30 ratings in a season (1989–1990). Episodes Featured In The Other Cousin, Homer Simpson can be seen passed out in the background, scratching himself. In A Tale of Two Cows ,Some spoofs of The Simpsons has been detected: * At one point when Toot is in the attic, the "camera" pans upwards through the ceiling/attic floor. In the space between the ceiling and attic floor are the skeletons of Bart and Lisa Simpson; The Simpsons itself often employs similar jokes. * In another Simpsons spoof, a scene showing the rabid Live Action Cow's rampage through the cartoon universe states that the Springfield within ''The Simpsons''' continuity is in Connecticut, referencing the running gag that the show never reveals the true state. ** Bart Simpson can also be seen hanging out a window when the news broadcast switches to the scene in Springfield, Connecticut. * The "Springfield Reporter Tom" himself is a parody of The Simpsons * Style, he was never been seen, in the original Series also he has five fingers instead of original characters' four fingers in each hand,Some of the Dead kids bear a resemblance to Milhouse Van Houten and Todd Flanders, The Homer's Card is different than the original one, The original Car is Pink with four doors, while in Drawn Together it's blue with two doors only. * The police sketch is another reference to an animated dog Homer voiced for a commercial/cartoon. In Ghostesses in the Slot Machine, Another Cameo appearance has been made: * In the casino, Marge Simpson is seen operating a slot machine. This is a reference to The Simpsons episode "$pringfield (Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling)", in which Marge develops a gambling addiction. * Homer Simpson is one of the patrons at the Fox Hole strip club. He can be seen seated near Spanky's doctor during the scene where Clara scans the room looking for her father. This is Homer's second came o appearance on the show, followin g his appearance in "The Other Cousin." in Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable, Ned Flanders is seen in the hearing Senate cheering with Clara in the ship behind Wooldoor, among all the Simpsons Characters those have made their cameo appearances, Ned's face was Completely seen, except his shirt was orange unlike his usual green one in the original Simpsons, also his flesh was like his skin. The Next Cameo appearance of the Simpsons Characters was in Lost in Parking Space, Part Two, Where Homer Simpson was seen as one of the cartoon characters in the dungeon for cartoon characters everyone hates. His legs can be seen with nails hammered into them/. In Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care, Captain Hero's 12 year old self uses the term "Do the Bartman" as an expression, referencing to the pop rap song from the 1990s, based off of Bart Simpsons from the series. Trivia *Throughout the DT series, none of the Simpsons's Characters (except Ned Flanders) had their face clearly seen, in Ghostesses in the Slot Machine, Homer's face was merely seen from the side, Bart and Lisa had their faces shown as skeletons, Marge's face was never seen, this is probably due to Copyright issues, or a possible attempt to avoid copyright claims. Category:Outside Characters Category:Fox Series